Hearts Shards of light
by PrettyChibi99
Summary: I really dont know where this would fit in , in the kingom Hearts story. I guess this is a spin off from the gameboy game kinda. I dont know. But Sora, Riku, & Kiari are back together and Have to fight a new evil guy named Thorp. Sora&Kiari Get together2
1. Chapter 1 Light and Darkness

A/n: This is my third fan fic and i was really bored when i wrote it so it might not be my best. Pleeze read this and tell me what you think. Also read my other stories. ( Final Fantasy X3 Eternal Darkness and another that i cant remeber the title of.) Well off you go!

Prologue

Sora could barely move. The pain was over whelming. The rain hit his bare skin in even beats. Like heart beats. He felt himself being pulled up by his hair and looking into the pale yellow eyes that he hated so much.

" Sora!" He heard Riku's voice yell out somewhere in the surroundings of grey. It was full of strain as shadows barred his way.

" Look Sora. Look at the pathetic world you tried to save." The voice rang in his ears in a mocking tone, but he didn't look. He let his eyes stray over to Kiari who laid limp on the ground, her eyes full of tears. Her mouth lipped his name, but no sound came out. He felt himself being filled with anger, and he summoned the keyblade from thin air. It was flickering, but not fully coming to him. The magic was weak. It was…dying. He was thrown to the ground next to Kiari. Her red eyes looked at him and she did something that he never expected. She smiled.

" We tried…that's all we could do Sora." He closed his eyes.

" No…no it's not." He pushed himself up on his shaking legs. " I'm sorry Kiari. I'm sorry for all I put you through. This will not be the end. I wont let it!" And with all the strength he had, he pulled the magic from his heart and summoned the Keyblade for

one last fight. For one last time.

* * *

Sora moved is feet under the hot sand. The ocean waves harmonized with the blowing breeze. He laid back and closed his eyes. The island. It was a place he never expected to see again, but here it was. He heard footsteps coming up behind him. He had become more aware of sounds and other things on his journey. Improved reflexes you could say. The footsteps stopped behind where his head laid.

" Kiari, don't try it." Sora said opening his eyes to see Kiari about to hit him upside the head. She pouted.

" You're no fun any more." He smiled at her thoughtfully.

" I am too."

" Are not."

" Are too."

" Not." He sighed and stood up. He had grown quite a bit and she was a great deal shorter than him now.

" I can be fun." He persisted. She plopped down on the sand next to where Sora just was and stared out over the water. The sun was just beginning to send streaks over the sky.

" Nope." Sora sighed, looking down at the girl that he held a special place for in his heart.

" You win." She looked up at him. " I'm not fun any more." He said shrugging.

" See! That's why you aren't fun and more! You don't fight back!" He smiled.

" Oh, I don't fight back huh?" She rolled her eyes.

" You know what I mean." He sat down next to her.

" Fine, what could I do to be more fun?"

" Well, for starters…." She brought her hand up and whacked him on the head, catching him off guard. " You could let me do that more often." He rubbed his head and shoved her lightly.

" Kiari!" She giggled and jumped up, taking off towards the boats. Sora started running after her not to far behind, With the sun sinking below the sky line.

* * *

"The shadows. All floating in and endless sea of broken hearts." Thorp said lowering his hand onto the wooden table. The rain outside pounded against the window. He closed his eyes and passed a hand over his face seeing Sora and Kiari in his mind.

" She holds his light." He said turning sharply towards the man standing behind him.

" The door is sealed." The man said. " There is no more darkness…is there?" Thorp laughed slightly.

" There is no light with out darkness." Thorp said turning back towards the window. " Meaning there is no Sora, if there is not another chosen Key Bearer. One for Darkness." He smiled softly. " Sora hasn't won yet."

* * *

A/n: Wooooo! I am off of grounding! Go me! Look who is back at the scene Baby!

Sora: I'm older now…

Me: well duh. What? Did you think time doesn't pass in games?

Sora: ….

Kiari: I think he is cuter.

Sora: ( blushing ) You…you do?

Me: get a room

Riku: I wasn't in this one was I?

Me: Sowwy Riku. You'll be in next time.

Goofy & Donald: What about us?

Me: Ummm…

Sora: So, what was happening at the beginning? WasI hurt?

Me: Nuh uh. I will not tell

Sora: Pweeze?

Me: I refuse!

Riku: PrettyChibi does not own any of the characters in KingdomHearts or FinalFantasy that are to come. She also thanks the author of The Calling of Your Heart for some of the ideas of this story.

Me: There is bunches of more to come so pleeze keep reading! And pleeze leave a review. If you really don't like this you can fume.


	2. Chapter 2 A new beggining

"Sora…" Kairi mumbled half in dreams. She opened her eyes slightly and looked around. Outside thunder struck. She blinked and sat up quickly.

" Sora!" She flipped her feet around to the floor and ran out into the hallway that separated Sora's and her room. She pressed down the knob of Sora's door and opened it as more thunder struck.

" Sora!" A muffled answer came.

" Kairi? What is it?" She let out a relieved sigh.

" You're… still here."

" What?" Sora asked. She saw his figure sit up in the darkness.

" Oh, nothing. I just had a dream that you left again." Sora's outline got up and walked up to her.

" No, I'm still here." His voice was choked with sleep. She poked him to be sure, realizing that he was shirtless and she began to feel herself blushing for reasons she didn't try to figure out. She was just glad Sora couldn't see her face or he would have pointed it out.

" Oh, well then. I'll just be getting back…" She stumbled and caught her balance.

" Are you okay?" Sora asked cocking his head. She turned back to him and beamed.

" I'm fine!"

" O…okay"

She closed her door with Sora still standing at his. _What is the matter with you Kairi! It's Just Sora!_ She felt herself blushing more when she thought of him. She shook her head and made her way back to her bed, feeling a light flutter in her chest.

* * *

Sora stood looking at Kairi's closed door a few seconds before closing his. He wanted to go over to her room to see if she was okay, but decided not to. He walked over to his bed and laid down, staring into the dark which by day was the ceiling he had come to know well. He let out a deepened sigh and closed his eyes. This night, it seemed so familiar. Like the night the door opened. He shivered at the thought. The memory was so clear to him though. He looked back at his room door before drifting into a deep, welcoming sleep.

* * *

Riku had to blink twice before he could grasp where he was. A strand of his silver hair fell over his eyes. Where was he? He closed his eyes. Rain. It was raining, and… sand. He was standing on sand, and, what was that sound? Water? Yes, water. The ocean? It couldn't be… He opened his eyes to see. It was. The wide ocean laid before him. He turned around and saw the island. The island he never expected to see again, and it was there. It was real, not a dream. He almost couldn't suppress a laugh. He was back! To a place where not only two years ago he would have done anything to get away from. He felt a warm drop of rain ( Or was it a tear? ) run down his face. He wouldn't leave it now, never again. He would never leave this island again. No matter what…

* * *

" Uh-huck Donald!" Goofy called walking around the corner that lead to the throne room. The massive doors to the room were shut, as always.

" Donald?" He looked both directions of the hallway before pushing on the doors. He peered his head around and saw the room was empty. Again he looked both directions before walking all the way in and running up to the huge golden chair. He settled himself down and sat up, postured.

" Uh-huck, you! Fetch me my sandwich! And you get me my cookies!" He ordered to the imaginary servants. He ran his gloved hand over the blue velvet arm rest.

" I wonder where king Mickey is…"

* * *

Donald came waddling down the hallway at full speed

" Got to tell the king, gotta tell the king!" He quacked in his own duck voice. He nearly collided with Pluto as he rounded a corner. Pluto ran after him after that.

" Get away you nini!" He said shooing him. He stumbled and fell into the throne room doors with a thwack.

" I- I am so sorry your majesty. I- d-didn't mean to"-

" Oh! Well hello there Donald!" Goofy said raising his helmet.

" Wha? What are you doing goofy!" Donald said still out of breath.

" Looking for you! Uh-huck!" Donald rolled his eyes.

" Where is the king?" Goofy stayed silent a moment.

" I don't know, He's not here." Donald grumbled to himself.

" Maybe he's with Menny…"

" Oh boys?" Menny said peering her head around the door.

" Have you scene Mickey?" Donald and Goofy looked at each other wide eyed.

" Uh-oh…"

* * *

Thorp smiled to himself.

" The king has gotten himself involved again." He ran a finger over the glass table top.

" You mean Mickey?" The shadowed man in the corner said. Thorp nodded.

" He needs to learn how to mind his own business."

" What are you going to do?" Thorp looked at the man with his yellow eyes.

" Have some fun."

* * *

A/n: Oh joyess fun! Mickey is gone!

Sora: I'm still shirtless, and it is getting cold.

Me: throws shirt at Sora Not my fault, your the one who sleeps shirtless

Kairi: Nothing wrong with sleeping shirtless

Sora: Do you do it?

Kairi: Maybe...

Me: Ah! It burns!

Riku: You all dont know cold. I was standing in the freaking rain.

Me: Oh yeah! I thank a wonderful person for pointing out my mistake of spelling Kairi's name wrong in the previous segment of my story. I jus cants remember her pen name at da moment. I'll have it next time. I'm actually not sure if Kairi's name is spelled right now...

Sora& Kairi: Idiot...

Riku: PrettyChibi Does not own any of the characters of KingdomHearts and FinalFantasy that are to come. She would also appreciate if some nice writers would help her with her spelling.

Me: Why is the world against me! Whaaaaaa!

Riku: Oh n-no I didnt mean it...

Sora: Loser

Me: Sniffle Pleezereview before i die...and you can fume if you want.Lots more is to come too Quivers

Riku: I really didnt mean it...


	3. Chapter 3 The Darkness Leaking in

Chapter 3

Another Storm. Another heart break. Another Journey.

A/n: Oh yeah! Go me! Chapter three! This is the farthest I have ever gotten in a fanfiction. So will people pleeze support me! R&R Pleeze!

Flash Forward ( In Sora's dream )

" _Sora…don't do this. Don't make yourself go through this again." Kairi said turning away from him. _

" _They…they don't need you! Not this time! You've beaten the darkness before! You don't deserve this!" Sora could hear the suppressed tears in her voice. " I don't want you to die!" Sora let the Keyblade fade from his fingers. He walked around to face her. _

" _Kairi…"_

" _No! No Kairi! You can't leave again!" She sounded such like a child. So helpless, she couldn't stop him from going. She knew that. He put his hands on her shoulders and made her eyes meet his._

" _I have to. You know that." She looked down, a layer of her auburn hair falling over her eyes. _

" _I…don't want to be apart from you." Sora let his hands fall but still remained in the same spot, still dangerously close to her. _

" _I told you this before,…do you remember the promise we made? I'll always make it back to you Kairi. No matter what." She looked up to him and smiled weakly._

" _I remember…" _

* * *

Flashforward ( Sora waking up. )

His eyes fluttered open. He looked around aimlessly before letting out a sigh. He stood up and walked to his door, pushing it open.

The crisp air reached himwhen he stepped into the hallway. He started off to the kitchen, then stopped looking at Kairi's door. He let his finger s linger over the knob before opening her door. He peered in and saw her small figure rising and falling under a mass of wadded sheets and cloths. He smiled subconsciously.

" _I don't want to be apart from you…"_ He shook his head at the reflection of the dream. It was so real. _No! It wasn't real Sora!_ He scolded himself, but the last time a dream seemed real but wasn't was before… He shook his head again and closed Kairi's door.

He stretched on his way to the kitchen. He plopped himself down at the counter and set his head on his hand, trying to remember all of the dream. Well Kairi was in it, but where were they? Not the island, he guessed. So where? He jumped when he heard the door knock. Raising an eyebrow he looked over at the clock. 6:30. Who would be here now? He walked to the door and opened it without looking at the person.

" Yes?"

" Sora…" Sora's head jolted up when he heard the voice.

" Riku…?"

* * *

" Donald? Goofy? what is it?" Menny asked in a worried tone.

" Oh nothing, just leaving. Come on Goofy!" Donald said grabbing Goofy by his shirt collar and pulling him from the throne room.

" Good-day Mrs. Menny! Uh-huck!" Goofy said waving.

" Oh no. no no no no no." Donald kept repeating.

" Hey Donald, what's your hurry?"

" You hubaloo! Micky is missing! You know what happened last time when he was missing?"

" Oh yeah! We met Sora! Uh-huck!" Donald let out a frustrated sigh.

" We have to find him before he runs off again!"

" Oh hey there Pluto!"

" Pluto!" Donald said turning sharply.

" We don't need you- wha?" Donald fell silent.

" Uh-oh." He said looking at the folded envelope in Pluto's mouth.

" Where did you get this? You didn't have it when you were chasing me!" Donald fumed taking it from his mouth.

" Well you were running so fast maybe you didn't notice it. Uh-huck!"

Donald unfolded the parchment and looked it over.

" What's it say Donald!"

" Shut up you hubaloo! Some one will hear you! And this time we have to keep it a secret! We can't tell Daisy or Menny! Do you understand!"

" Tell me what?" Daisy said rounding a corner.

" Uh oh…not again."

* * *

Thorp stood and walked down the darkened hallway.

" Where are you going?" The shadowed man said fallowing after him.

" The time is now. Everything is fallowing the prophecy. It is now time for us to do our part."

" But you can't!" The man said stopping short.

" We don't know who the shadow key barer is!" Thorp silenced him with a wave of his hand.

" The shadow Key bearer will show himself in time." He stopped at a door leading into another hallway.

" We just have to give him a push start."

* * *

A/n: Yes! Chapter three is now complete! Sorry if it seems there is nothing going on now, it may be taking a while for things to get started, but things will pick up in the next chapter which will be waaaaaaay long. My poor fingers might fall off when I am typing it.

Sora: No one cares.

Me: what is that supposed to mean?

Kairi: He's just mad you didn't make him go into my room and make out with me.

Sora: No! That's not the reason!

Me: Dancing around You like her you like her!

Sora: ….

Riku: I'm technically still standing in the rain.

Me: Cry me a river.

Goofy: Looking at hands Have you ever noticed that we are always wearing gloves?

Me: Yeah, why is that? And better yet, Donald, you don't wear pants.

Donald: So?

Me: So why when you get out of the shower do you wrap a towel around your self?

Donald: Non Of your business.

Me: and why does mini only wear skirt but wears a bathing suit top at the beach?

Every One: Shut up!

Me: Sigh Oh well. The fore ever un answered questions about life.

Riku: PrettyChibi Does not own any characters in the Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts games to come. She would also like if an all knowing Disney guru master would answer her puzzling questions.

Me: Lots more to come as always and wonderful new characters to come. I think in the next chapter I am landing Sora in like some other Disney movie not in the games. Well Bubyes!


	4. Chapter 4 A falling star

**Chapter 4**

**A falling star.**

" R-Riku?" Sora stuttered. Riku looked back at him with the same expression.

" Sora…"

" Where have you been? How did you get here?" Sora said taking a step back.

" I don't know." Riku stayed rooted in his spot. They stared for a few brief seconds. " I don't know…" Riku repeated, this time as if really thinking about how he had gotten back.

" Is Kairi…okay?" It stung Sora to hear that. He shook the feeling away. He didn't know why he didn't want Riku to think about her, nor did he want to figure out.

" She's okay. She's"- Sora broke off hearing footsteps. He turned to see Kairi rubbing the sleep from her eye.

" Sora? What's…" She trailed at seeing Sora standing there looking at Riku.

"Riku? Is it really you?" Riku looked at her slightly dazed, then smiled.

"Y-yeah. It's me." Kairi ran into Riku almost causing him to fall.

" I missed you so much!" Riku looked down at her.

" You've grown."

" Yeah." She said smiling.

" Has Sora treated you well?"

" Oh stop Riku!"

For a moment, Sora felt something in his chest. A strange warmth. It was familiar. He searched his mind for where he had felt it before, and it came so suddenly that he couldn't hold back the smile. Here. He had felt it right where he was. With them. With his friends all together. All laughing. It was almost like things were back to normal.

There was a moment where it seemed they all realized it. The warmth Sora had felt, and they held the feeling for a few moments after.

" We should get you inside…" Kairi said folding a strand of her hair behind her ear and helping Riku inside. Sora closed the door after them and fallowed. Kairi sat Riku down on a kitchen stool then went and got him some water.

" So what's going on? How are things on the other worlds?" Riku looked at Sora.

" I-I don't know. I mean I can't…" Riku looked off.

" I cant remember…"

" Anything?" Kairi said trying to help. He looked at her.

" No. Well yes, glimpses, but that's all. Besides Darkness, and, possibly floating. I don't know. And also…Emptiness…" He looked as though he were trying to recall something helpful, or some explanation to where he had been.

" Things have been good here. Well, not as good as they were since you weren't here, but…" She said this trying to get his mind off of where it had been. He smiled.

" Really? That's good. So everything…and everyone?" Sora and Kairi nodded. Riku let out a sigh.

" That's good. I always wondered if everything had turned out okay when I was gone. Looks like it did." Sora looked at Riku thoughtfully. His silver hair had grown. Riku had also aged he realized. He looked so much older. So much more mature. Then another familiar feeling came. Envy. Sora even had to smile at this feeling although it was tearing at him from the way Riku was smiling at Kairi, or maybe it was all just in his head?

" But things are okay now, right? With you?" Kairi said to Riku. He nodded.

" Things are fine." She plopped down onto the stool next to him.

" Things are going to be back to normal now right? Everything! The fun we had everyday. It will all be back to the way it was!" Sora smiled at Kairi. She was so free spirited. He caught Riku looking at him with a smirk.

" So Sora, do the poupu fruit still grow here?" Kairi glanced back to one then the other, oblivious to Riku's joke.

" Yeah Kairi, things are going to be back to normal…"

* * *

_Dear Donald, Goofy, Menni, Daisy, and the rest of my court. _

_I am sorry to say that I had to leave you again so soon. More business to attend to. Seeing as this has happened before, I think you know what I am going to ask of you Donald and Goofy. Go find Sora, but this time you also have to look for another. I suggest starting in Crimson Town. There are also other things going on as well that I will need you to attend to. Only this time I think things are going to be a lot bigger. I cannot say how, but I must ask you to please be careful. I must depart you now, I will write soon. _

_Yours,_

_King Mickey._

_P.S. Take care of Pluto._

" Oh What a hubaloo! I cant believe we are doing this again!" Donald said walking down the long steps to the gummi garage.

" Don't worry, Mickey knows what he's doin, Uh-huck!"

" Goofy is right Donald." Gimminy said on top of Donald's hat.

" Oh what do you know?" Donald said pressing a button that opened the sliding up door to the lower gummi garage where to old beast was left from their last mission. Donald sighed looking at the old thing.

" I sure hope he is alright though."

" Alrighty Donald! Hee hee hee! We are ready for lift off!" One of the little chick monks chirped. Donald waited for the door to lower down before he waddled onto the ship once more. The turning liftoff floor turned to face the opening to the vast sea of stars.

" Shall we take the warp speed master Donald?" Came the Chick monk's voices again. Donald slid into the leather seat where Goofy sat down next to him.

" No, We should take the long way." He ran a finger over the arm rest.

" To at least give him time to brace himself."

* * *

**Crimson Town **

Kimi slid down the slope to the edge of the cliff overlooking the town. The sun was setting deep into the distant in many shades of Crimson. The name seemed to suit the world didn't it? She sat down, letting her feet dangle. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She came here every day to watch the sunset. To wait for her story to begin. To wait for her fantasy…

* * *

The shadowed man stood in the corner of the room looking into the fireplace that crackled. The rain hadn't eased up for days since Thorp had left. He closed his eyes and Saw Sora, Riku, and Kairi on the island. Playing. Racing. Splashing each other. The flames crackled again.

" I wish you luck young Key Bearer…" He opened his deep violet eyes. " The Hardest of your tasks is yet to come…"

* * *

Sora Riku and Kairi stared out into the setting sun. Out of breath from running, they merely fell down to the sand.

" I never thought things would be like this ever again." Riku admitted.

" You and me both." Sora said.

" I did." They looked at Kairi.

" I just knew. That one day things would be the way they were."

" Yeah...I guess I had a hunch." Sora said smiling.

" Sure you did."

" I did." Sora said persistantly to Riku.

" I dont believe you." Sora playfully threw sand at Riku who threw it back. Soon they began fighting and Playing roughly. Sora drew hisd Keyblade and ran toward Riku who pulled out his.

" You all stop! Please, those aren't toys!" Riku and Sora ignored and continued to fight.

" So Sora, winner shares a poupu with Kairi as always?"

" I won't fall for that again!"

" Sora! Riku! Look!" Kairi said nervously.They both looked to where she was staring, and both stared in awe. A star was falling in the distant, and in it was the outline of a large, orange colored Gummi.

A/n: Wooooo! Chapter four! Things are finally picking up a little!

Sora: Took long enough.

Riku: Your just mad because I'm back and might get Kairi.

Kairi: Ummm...

Shadowed man: Mwhahaha. Cookies.

Me: Who put you in here?

Donald&Goofy: You are making our Gummi crash you Hubaloo!

Me: Heh heh.

Riku: PrettyChibi does not own any of the characters of Kingdom Hearts our Final Fantasy that are to come.

Me: Thanx Riku. Also, On March 28th Kingdom Hearts two comes out in the U.S. Wooooooooooooooooooo!

Kairi. : Yay.

Me: I finally have a purpose in life again. To beat that damn game! Mwahahahahaha!

Riku: Uh...

Sora: She's lost it again.

Kairi: Uhg.

Kimi: Dont worry she'll get better.

Shadowed man: Here have a cookie.

Me: Pleeze reveiew or die! eat my Keyblade! throws poupu fruit at you.


	5. Chapter 5 Memories of a Vast Ocean

Chapter 5

Memories of a Vast ocean.

A/n: Ok. So I am out on spring break right now which means all my stories should be updated pretty soon. But until then, pleeze R&R!

Sora stood motionless, as did the others. The star fell into the distant, causing a series of waves to hit the beach moments later.

"It couldn't be…" Kairi whispered. Sora let the KeyBlade disintegrate from his fingers and then bolted towards the floating Gummi.

" No Sora! Don't!" He ignored Kairi's pleads and kept running in the water. _Please, please let it not be them…_

" Sora!" Riku grabbed him by the shirt and wrestled him back to shallower waters.

" Are you mad? The tides could take you under! The Gummi is to far out anyway!"

" Let me go!" Sora yelled, but it was no use. Riku was stronger than him still. Sora fell to his knees and breathed deeply.

" It will be okay, maybe it's not them. Maybe…" She trailed looking towards the ship. Sora looked up to the Gummi as well

_Please be alright…

* * *

_

"Owe…" Donald brought his head up and looked aimlessly around. For a moment, he thought it was his head that was making him dizzy, but then he realized the whole ship was rocking back and forth. Unsteadily he walked to the window and looked out. It was dark outside, to dark to see, but they were not in space any more. He knew that. Donald walked around to the passenger seat and hit Goofy upside the head.

" Wake up you hubaloo!" Goofy blinked and sat up.

" Hey there Donald…" He moaned rubbing his head.

" We crashed." Donald said making his way to the Door.

" Where's Jim- Akk!" Donald jumped at feeling a pull of one of his feathers from the little cricket sitting on his shoulder.

" You should learn how to pilot this thing! You're going to get yourself in a load of trouble if you don't." Donald mumbled to himself and pressed the button to open the door. It slid open, letting in warm summer air.

"Well, I guess we're here." Donald said about to take a step.

" Donald I wouldn't"-

" Oh, Be quiet Goofy!"

" But Donald"-

" I said- whaaa!" Donald fell into the water with a slapping sound. Jimmini floated down softly into the water with his umbrella.

" I told ya Donald. Why didn't you listen?"

" Oh shut up you hubbaloo!" Goofy looked into the darkness.

"How far do you think we are from the island?"

" I don't know, but we better start heading towards it, We need to get Sora."

" Right." Goofy and Jimmini said in unison.

" But Donald?" Goofy said looking back into the Darkness. " Which way is it to the island?"

* * *

Sora scratched a design into the sand with the stick he held. Every so often he would look into the distant to see the floating, shadowed mass that sat on the skyline.

" Sora,…" He turned around from where he was standing to see Kairi standing barefoot in the sand. Her hair shimmering in the moonlight.

" You can't stay out here all night. It will be okay. The people on the ship will make it to the island." Sora looked away from her and back into the moonlit world before him.

" Come on Sora!" She said walking around to face him.

" I just…want to wait a little longer." Kairi stood there looking at him.

" You miss them, don't you?" He didn't answer.

" It's been a year, since you last seen them." Sora looked up at this. A year? It had been a year since all that? The whole journey? She smiled.

" It was fun wasn't it?"

" Fun?" Sora said puzzled. She turned to look in the direction Sora was just staring.

" We got to see other worlds, just like you wanted. We saw things most people don't get to see!" Sora looked at Kairi for a moment maybe to long. He let his eyes trail over her. His eyes slightly glazed over.

" I really, liked it to be honest, although I wasn't awake for all of it. You would do it all again wouldn't you? Admit it!" She turned and looked into his blue eyes.

" I would, Sora. I would do it all again. Except maybe instead of going back to the island so soon, I would go to other worlds."

" Kairi…" She looked at him innocently.

" And I would do it all with you, Sora." Sora smiled at her.

" I would, like that." Kairi turned away, slightly embarrassed. Sora cocked his head.

" Kairi,…I need to tell you something." She looked back at him at this.

" What?" He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her, deep into her eyes.

" I…I really…" He started to lean in.

" Sora!" Sora felt something hard collide to the back of his head with a thwap.

" Riku!" Kairi said running to him. Sora stayed at his place in the sand rubbing his head. ( Death. little ghost coming out of Sora's head ) Sora looked down to the sand to see what Riku had thrown.

" You threw a coconut at me!" He said turning. He stopped at seeing Riku pulling Donald and Goofy up to shore by the arm.

" Come on Sora! I need your help. Their hurt!" Sora ran and helped Goofy, supporting him.

" Lay them down here." Kairi said helping Sora set Goofy down.

" Are they alive?" Riku shook Donald's shoulder. Donald sputtered up water then looked up, slightly dazed.

" S-Sora?" Sora smiled down at him.

" SORA!" Donald jumped up and hugged him. Goofy sat up as Donald had did.

" Uh-huck, Heya Sora! How have things been with you?" Sora couldn't help but laugh.

" Hey, I thought you were a duck. Don't ducks swim?" Sora asked Donald when he pulled away.

" Oh shut up you hubaloo!" Kairi hugged Goofy.

" I thought that we would never see you again!" Goofy blushed in a deep shade of red.

" Gaaawrsh."

" What are you all doing here?" Sora asked Donald. Donald took a deep breath.

" King Micky, he has, well, he is gone again. More Darkness it seems. He gave us orders to come and get you. We have to go to Crimson Town right away. To find, some one…" Sora looked down at Donald, then at Goofy.

" Now? After such a short time?" Kairi asked. Donald nodded. Sora ran over to Kairi.

" This is it! Just like you said! You would like to do it all over again, right? Now is our chance!"

" Sora…" Kairi said softly.

" She can't come!" Donald said Fiercely.

" Why not?"

" Because! She just cant!"

" Donald…" Goofy said slowly.

" No! She cannot come!"

" Says who?"

" Me!"

" Please stop!" Kairi said stepping between them.

" I don't have to go Sora. It will be okay. Maybe it's better if I stay." Sora looked at her hesitantly.

" Oh go! You know you want to!" Sora smiled at her, and before thinking about it, hugged her tightly almost picking her up off the ground.

" Thank you Kairi…" He put her down and looked into her eyes.

" I'll come back, I promise." He turned around and found himself facing Riku.

" You better come back, you know." Riku said half smiling. Sora looked at Riku uncertainly then smiled as well.

" Take care of Kairi." He started off towards the water with Goofy and Donald, but then turned around and called out to Riku.

" Hey! Do me a favor will you? Don't try to take Kairi away just yet!"

When they had walked a good way down the beach to the water's edge Donald stopped.

" Okay, so how are we making it back to the Gummi? I don't feel like almost drowning again!"

" Uh-huck! Look! Trinity! Goofy said bending down and looking at it.

" I didn't know there were any Trinities on the island." Sora said looking at it as well.

" They only Show up when all three of us are together." Sora realized. They all looked at each other, then smiled.

" Ready for one last adventure?" Sora said holding his hand out. Goofy and Donald exchanged grins then put their hand in as well.

" Maybe just one more!" and the Trinity lit up, sending them back to the Gummi floating in the lightening, morning sky.

* * *

**Crimson Town. **

**Section one.**

**Shadow Wood **

Kimi held the blade out in front of her as the rippling monster came toward her. What was this thing? It was like a shadow, but it moved and reacted on it's own! She took a step back, holding a protective hand in front of the children all huddled behind her. This had to be a dream, but the fluttering feeling of hallow fear felt pretty real. All her thoughts fell silent as soon as the shadow jumped at her in silence.

* * *

The shadowed man opened his eyes as soon as he saw the shadow jump at the girl in his mind. Kimi, that was her name. What part did she play in this? He passed a hand over his face. Was she just a pon in this story? As was he? His mind had been totally erased. He couldn't remember anything. Nothing. Not even his name. What was he called now? Compassion. That was it. That was the name he was given. Thorp had said this was his new beginning from the past he had. A new beginning to a world that still treasured purity over the material items that all selfish humans desired. What about Sora? Was he pure? Was Kairi?

He walked over to the window and looked out. Riku…he was pure. He had lost it almost to darkness, but there was still pureness. With one deep breath, he walked over to the part of the room farthest from the fire and picked up the long blade that leaned against the wall. He slipped it over his shoulder and started out the door into the corridor, leaving the note sitting on the table addressed to him. It read;

_Dear Compassion, _

_You have been specific orders to find the Princess in **Crimson Town** and bring her back to the castle. She must not be harmed. Kill anyone who gets in the way. Failure will not be accepted and will result in punishment. _

From,

The Black Cross Heart's Third in command.

* * *

A/n: Oooooooooooo! Go me and my chapter five!

Sora: Woopie.

Me: I must apologize, i was reading through my chapters today, and i saw how many typoes there are. So 'i'll be sure to check my work from now on. Can you believe it? I love to write but as of rightnow i am failing english.

Kairi: Idiot.

Compassion: So, I'm confused, what is going on right now in the story?

Me: Scroll up and read stupid.

Kimi: I want some Mac&Cheeze.

Me: No! It's all mine!

Riku: You are foing to get fat.

Me: Shut up! (munch munch) Food makes the pain go away!( munch munch)

Compassion: I still dont get the story.

Me: If you are like this idiot, I will be sure to explain every thing that is going on so far in the story next time.

Goofy: Loser.

Donald: Idiot.

Kimi: Is there any Romen left?

Riku: (looking in cabinet) No, the pig took it all.

Me: I am not a pig! (munch munch)

Compassion: So confused...

Kairi: So...do iget Sora inthis story?

Me: I shall not tell.

Sora: What about my flash back in chapter three i think it was, when does that happen?

Me: Akkk! Uh, um, I uh. Shut up! I will figure that out! (munch munch)

Riku: Pretty Chibi does not own any of the characters of KingdomHearts or Final Fantasy to come. Thank god.

Me: Pleeze keep reading my story and pleeze review!


	6. Chapter 6 Snow falls in Tears

**Chapter Six.**

**Snow Falls in Tears.**

**A/n**: Hello my dear readers. I must tell you now that this might be the last chapter I write for a little while. I am in the process of writing a new story to go on here, an actual story which has nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Star Ocean, D.N.Angel, or any thing like that. (Shocker) I am also trying to write a manga, so I am swamped with stuff to do. Pleeze forgive me. I might change my mind if I get enough reviews though. Pleeze R&R!

* * *

Sora could almost believe that every thing that was happening was a dream. Riku coming back. Goofy, Donald. All of it! And Kairi… Sora looked out the window into the vast open space that engulfed the Gummi. It was beautiful. Goofy and Donald were silent. Jiminni sat on the control pad with his hat pulled over his eyes, snoring softly. 

_I Would Sora…I would do it all again…and I would do it with you Sora…_

Sora rubbed his forehead. _Kairi…_

" We're coming up on Crimson Town." Donald said glancing back at Sora. Sora stood and walked over to the window and looked out to the world before them. Sora could barely believe his eyes. The whole world was covered, literally covered, in snow…

" It's…It's…" Sora couldn't put it into words. Donald seemed just as shocked.

" Beautiful…" Sora and Donald being so dumfounded didn't notice Goofy walk over to the control pad and look over the buttons. Goofy, being over come with his natural ADD nature, couldn't help but be sucked in by the blinking buttons.

" Donald…Uh-huck…what does this button do?"

" Don't touch anything Goofy!" Donald said still looking at the world.

" Donald, I think we should circle…Goofy no! Don't touch tha"-! Sora was cut off by Goofy's finger hitting the button and the Gummi plummeting towards the snow covered world that slept in silence.

* * *

Kimi couldn't feel the world beneath her. She could barely move. The shadows still came closer. A faint whimper made her look to see the children being slowly cornered by the ever unwavering shadows. Slowly, she tightened her grip on the blade she held, and forced herself to her feet. She had to live...She had to fight… 

( Oh Joyess fun! An intermission! I know. This is way to early in the story for an intermission, but I just felt the need for a pause. I guess now might be a good time to tell you about the next character appearing in the story. She is one of the characters I created but I based her off Rikku from Final Fantasy X & X-2. I just didn't really want to call her Rikku because then there would be like…Rikku and Riku. And heck, that just gets confusing. So I just changed her name and some of her characteristics to mix her with one of my already thought out characters for another story. Most likely the one I am writing now called **_Every thing lives but I die. ._** She is kind of the comic relief of it. Oh well. But any way. Pleeze read on.)

* * *

Sora woke up. His whole body numb. He winced when he tried to move. 

" D-Donald?" His voice came out in un unsuccessful moan. With a heave, he pushed himself upright to his knees. The world around him was white. No other color. No sign of where the earth met the sky or weather it all just melted together. Nothing.

" Donald!" This time his voice came out slightly clearer, But still faint. He looked down to his skin. It was almost the color of blue. He was going to die here. Freeze to death and no one would know. He would just be hidden under layers of white feathery flakes. _I will always make it back to you Kairi…No matter what…_

" No…" Sora said standing on unsure legs. _I won't die…I made a promise…_

Sora saw a figure in his blurred vision wearing all black. It walked towards him. He wore a hood that covered the upper part of his face. Hence, his eyes and most of his hair were unseen.

" Please…I need help…" Sora said faintly.

"M-my friends…they…" He fell back to the ground. The figure bent down to him. Resting a hand on his shoulder.

" Please…"

" You'll be okay…" He brought his half open eyes up to the figure.

" You'll be alright…"

Then, with one last breath, there was darkness.

* * *

Kairi stared out her window looking into the sky. Riku walked in and let out a sigh. 

" Kairi…you've gotta eat. Or at least sleep." Kairi looked at him and smiled with a tired look.

I'm fine…I'm okay. Really." Riku shook his head.

" No you're not. You should have gone with him." Kairi shook her head.

" No! No, It wasn't my place. All is good…" She tried to stand from her window bed but unsuccessfully stumbled. Riku helped her catch her balance.

" You need sleep."

" No, I am O.K." She said letting him go then almost falling again.

" I'm sorry, Riku. I'm just a little worried. Maybe I could sleep I guess…"

Riku nodded with a slight smirk.

" Yeah you do." She smiled at him then looked back to the window.

" He'll come back Riku…" She looked back at him with hopeful eyes.

" I know he will!"

* * *

Sora opened his eyes slightly. He closed them again to grasp where he was. Well he felt a slight pain in his wrists, and something hard against his back. So going by the information given, he was tied to a tree. He opened his eyes saw the emerald eyed girl beaming at him. 

"Wakey Wakey Sleepy head!" She smiled, a black braid falling over one of her eyes. She wore a long, black trench coat with baggy black pants and combat boots. Only god knows what was underneath. ( Oh, More fun! She is wearing something awesome underneath…but you all will find that out later.) Sora moaned.

" Sorry about the tying you up. Comfy?"

" Very…" Sora said sarcastically.

" I didn't know if you were a good guy or not so, you get the idea." Sora tried to pull his hands out. One thing was for sure, she could tie a good knot.

" Well, since we know that I am not a bad person, could you untie me?" She looked as if she were pondering the question then smiled playfully.

" What do I get if I untie you?"

" Well uh…" She smiled triumphantly, like his loss of thought was of her doing. Which it mostly was.

" Just kidding." She pulled a small, silver knife from under her coat and cut him lose. Sora rubbed his wrists.

" Does it hurt?" She asked cocking her head.

" No, I've just seen people do this so many times after being tied." She giggled. Sora straightened up and looked her over. She was small, about Kairi's size, with black, choppy hair with many un odred braids and emerald eyes. He couldn't really tell anything else because of her layers of clothing.

" Well, since we haven't really been acquainted. My name is Yukki, Yukki Aziwa." She said extending her hand.

" Sora." ( heh…no last name.) She shook it happily then took a step back.

" Well now that that's done with. Where the hell are you from?" Sora was taken aback.

" D-Destiny Islands."

" I just asked, because we very rarely get new comers. Except for just recently when more new people keep showing up. You're the first one I found though." Sora nodded like he understood. He had been told the same thing when he showed up in Traverse Town.

" Well I just came here because I was, am, looking for someone."

" Uh-huh. Who?"

" I-uh-I don't exactly know…"

" Right…" She said nodding.

" Hit you're head pretty hard there didn't ya?"

" I'm serious!" He said desperately. She shrugged.

" What ever, you're cute anyway. So lets shakety -shake our way out of here!" Sora watched her walk away out of the clump of trees. He stood there a moment, then fallowed obediently.

" Hey, wait. Did you see a Duck and a…a…I think a dog?" She called back to him in the falling snow.

"You really are a loon." He let out a long sigh, then jogged ahead.

* * *

Donald blinked, and looked around. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. The warmth entered his lungs when he breathed. The room flickered with light from a fire place at the far end of the room. Goofy laid in a bed on the left wall across from him, and on the other far wall was another bed with a girl on it. Donald had to look twice. She looked so much like Kairi! _Sora is just going to love this._ Donald froze at this thought, where was Sora? Just as he was beginning to wonder, the door opened and a tall, burnet headed man walked in, who looked to be a little older than Riku. He looked at Donald with his dark blue eyes. 

" Rise and shine…"

* * *

Compassion bent down and moved some of the snow with his fingers. He picked up a bright pink ribbon that was laying in the snow. He looked it over and rubbed it's silk. 

" She cant be any older than fifteen or sixteen…" He said standing back up.

" You can get all that from a ribbon?" Frollo asked evenly.

" Yes…I can." Compassion said handing the ribbon to a shadow that was dressed as a joker. It took it and disintegrated in the falling snow.

" You underestimate her, she not one to take lightly." Frollo said crossing his arms.

" Neither am I." Compassion said pushing the hair from his eyes.

" Do what you want with her," Frollo said walking back over to his horse and stepping onto it.

" But I get the gypsy, Esmeralda…"

* * *

Sora had to rub his arms to keep from getting to cold. Yukki just skipped along humming to herself. 

" So does it always snow like this?" Sora asked shivering.

" It used to not to, but then something happened. Ever since the heartless came, it has snowed every day nonstop. No one knows why."

" The heartless are here?" Sora asked stopping. She nodded solemnly.

" They came with this guy, Frollo, he showed up here on our world about four months ago. The heartless came with him. I guess his world was lost." She turned to face him.

" Me and my brother, Krad, we've been fighting to stop the Heartless and Frollo, but we can't keep it up. So many have been lost, and Kimi, the princess, she has been trying so hard. I don't know how long we can take this…"

Sora nodded. _So the heartless_ _are on this world…so that must mean something has gotta be here!_

" You know…" She started taking a step.

" All the other worlders talked about a Keybearer that came last time. He fought off the darkness." She looked back at him with a smile.

" Would you know anything?" Sora looked at her for a moment, then shook his head.

" No, I wouldn't know."

" Oh…" She said sadly.

" Oh well." She skipped ahead a few feet then fell back as something burst from the ground. A huge Large Body heartless dressed as a joker landed in front of her. Sora ran and stood in front of her protectively. Yukki stood up.

" It's okay Sora…" She said pulling her trench coat and pants off and throwing them to the side.

" I've got this." She wore a tight sleeveless black hooded sweater with black shorts and chains that hung down to her knees with suspenders. Her combat boots were untied and had black legwarmers over the top part of them. A long silver blade and a gun hung on her back. Two hand knives and one gun were strapped to her thy. She pulled the blade from her back and bent down slightly. ( She stands like Riku when she fights, just so you can picture it.)

" Come and get it!" She beamed as the shadow came toward her. Sora stepped to the side and watched in awe as she sliced through the shadow. She used it's stomach as a spring bored and flipped from it's grasp. She hit it one last time and landed happily as it faded.

" Don't hold out on me." She said straightening up.

" So…where were we?" She said to Sora. Another Large Body burst from the ground and picked her up by her foot. She dropped the blade and pulled the gun from her back and shot it in the face with fire. It dropped her and began to stagger and fall. Sora came with the KeyBlade on hand and hit the shadow and watched it fade before it fell on her. Yukki looked at him for a moment.

" You know that KeyBearer you mentioned?" He let out a sigh and looked down at her.

" I might know something…"

* * *

Donald took the tea offered to him by the burnet. 

" Sorry if you don't know where you are. You would have died if I didn't get you out of the snow." Donald nodded.

" My name is Krad, Krad Aziwa."

" Donald," ( Heh…still no last name.) " And that's Goofy." Krad nodded.

" Sorry if it doesn't seem I'm that cheerful, I'll leave my sister for that. Things have been a little gloomy here lately."

" Is that you sister?" Donald asked pointing to the Auburn haired girl on the far bed.

" No, she is Kimiyo Natsumi. I found her not to far from where you and your friend were. Also your crashed Gummi." _Figures_ Donald thought._ We always crash in that thing…_ Krad waited for Donald to say something.

" Did you see…a boy? Brown spikey hair, not too bright." Krad shook his head.

" No I didn't see any one besides yourselves." Donald let out a worried sigh.

" Don't worry, Yukki might have seen him." Donald looked up at this.

" I am not worried! Why would I worry about him?" Krad smiled softly.

" I just assumed." He stood up and began to walk out but stopped.

" Oh yeah, I also found him." He said pointing to his shoulder. Donald squinted to see Jiminni tapping his foot.

" Forget about me did you? Well I for one am offended!" Donald laughed nervously. Krad turned back around and started out.

" Krad! Wait, what if Yukki didn't find Sora, will he be alright?" Krad was silent for a moment before speaking.

" This snow is a curse. It freezes faster than normal. The Heartless feed off it. People die out there…" He said slowly.

" That's why people say Snow falls in Tears…"

* * *

A/n: Heck yesh! Chapter sixie is done! 

Kimi: I almost die.

Sora: Me too.

Donald&Goofy: Us too.

Yukki: Well, if Sora wasn't there i would have died.

Jimmini: Dont forget about me.

Me: Well uh...Kairi and Riku didn't almost die.

Krad: Oh oh! I have a question!

Me: What?

Krad: Where are mine and Yukki's parents?

Me: Well they uh...well they kinda are uh...dead.

Krad&Yukki: Wha?

Me: Well your mom was already dead because she died giving birth to Yukki and well your dad died by freezing to death when he got lost ina blizzard. So...

Krad&Yukki: ...

Me: Heh...

Compassion: I am still confused.

Frollo: Cookie!

Esmeralda: When do i get in the story?

Me: Next time.

Sora: When do i get Kairi?

Me: Still not telling.

Riku: will you tell me?

Me: Ummm...( Whispers to Riku).

Sora: Hey!

Riku: Heh heh.

Krad: I want a cookie too...

Comapssion: No! They are all mine! Mine mine mine mine mine mine!

Me: ( Munch Munch ) I dont have any.

Kairi: I am so fricken bored.

Riku: PrettyChibi does not own any characters of Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy to come. She also thanks any one who reads and reviews this.

Yukki: I want my mommy.

Me: Okay, so this is where i need your help. I know the story line of the first kingdom hearts pretty good but the game boy game is still pretty unclear to me. I need help and information about the story line of the game boy game if i am to continue writing this. I am also sorry if this chapter wasn't my best.PLEEZE FORGIVE ME!

Sora: idiot.

Me: Hey! I could scroll back up write now, delete this chapter, and rewrite it so u freeze!

Sora: I dare you.

Me: Be glad i think you are cute. but Riku is much better.

Sora: ( sticks tongue out.)

Me: Pleeze review and i am sorry if there are typoes. until next time, ttfn ta ta for now!


End file.
